EN PAUSE - Prophēteía- Le prix du rêve
by Nel'Lyndra
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsqu'une jeune passionnée de lecture, de cinéma et de séries en tout genre se retrouve en possession d'un livre capable de donner la vie à tout les personnages présent dans son esprit?Et si, en plus, elle se retrouvait manipulée par l'un des plus grands génies maléfiques que la littérature est connue ? DoctorWho/sherlock/OnceUponATime/Shield/Advengers/ Autres ;D
1. Chapter 1- Les Liseurs de conte

_Bonjour et bienvenue à tous et à toute! :D  
L'histoire qui va suivre est ma première publication sur FanFiction (et je découvre également sa mise en page donc désolé d'avance), et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

Il s'agit d'un crossovers principalement Sherlock et Doctor who intégrer dans un univers commun au notre (par exemple, la terre) et se passant à peut prés à notre époque!  
De multiples séries, films et livres vont se mêler à l'histoire tout au long du récit avec notamment once upon a time, agent of shield/Advengers, peter pan et beaucoup d'autre univers!

_L'univers Sherlock sera principalement représenter par Moriarty, puis par Mycroft et Sherlock.  
__Pour Doctor Who se sera avec notre petit Eleven et les Pond's :) _

_Disclamer: Je ne possède aucun droit sur aucun des personnages ni des séries/livres, excepter pour le personnage de Lyndra qui sera au centre de tout ce petit monde! :) _

_~ Enjoy! :D ~_

_._

_._

_._

Je ne me serais jamais imaginée qu'un jour, mes rêves prendraient plus de place dans ma vie que la réalité. Je ne me serais pas imaginée que ma connaissance quasi-biblique de mes contes, de toutes ces histoires qui me fascinait, de tous ces films, ces séries, écrit par la main de personnes aussi humaines que moi, me sauverais la vie. Ni entrerais dans ma vie.

.

_Chapitre I__ –__ Les Liseurs de conte_

Une jeune fille longeais d'un pas vif les longs couloirs de la grande bibliothèque dont elle connaissait désormais chaque recoins, chaque étagères, mais à son grand regrée, dont elle ne connaissait pas encore chaque livre. L'abondance de cultures et d'imaginaire qui gorgeait ces murs lui procurait la force dont elle avait besoin pour affronter le monde extérieur, pour affronter la vie.

Elle dérapait sur le sol carrelé et s'engouffrais dans une rangée d'étagères sur sa gauche. Touchant la reliure et lisant les titres un par un, aucun ne la tentaient plus que cela, et aucun titre ne l'attirais. Cela faisais maintenant un moment qu'elle chercher quel serais sa lecture du soir, ayant encore plein de livre sur ses propres petites étagères, mais aucune ne l'encourageant actuellement. - _La biographie d'Alan Turning attendra ! -._

-Mlle Hatson ! On ferme !

Elle sursauta et pris le livre sur lequel sa main était poser à l'instant où le grisonnant bibliothécaire faisait brutalement irruption dans l'allé.

-J'ai trouvée ce que je voulais, dit-elle avec un sourire peut convainquant, son cœur s'étant arrêter l'ombre d'un instant.

Elle marchait hors de l'allé, agitant le livre devant lui, et le dépassant sans vraiment le regarder. L'aura de cet homme avait toujours était effrayant. Même pour un homme passant sa vie entouré de livres. Un Rusard bibliophile. Ca faisait froid dans le dos.

Tandis qu'elle pausait le livre devant la bibliothécaire pour qu'elle l'enregistre, elle sentie le regard perçant de ce Rusard dans son dos. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour le mettre en colère, encore, mais elle avait hâte de sortir de son champ de vision.

Désolé mademoiselle, le livre n'est pas enregistrer... C'est étrange je ne le trouve pas dans les registres… Je crois bien que je ne l'avais même jamais vu celui là !

\- Ha ?

Pour la première fois, son regard se posa sur l'épais livre à la couverture ancienne que l'aimable Fridanne tenait dans les mains. _Prophēteía__ … _

\- Quel est le problème ? Dit le chef de bibliothèque d'un ton abrupte. Nous devrions déjà être fermés !

\- Euh… Désolé monsieur, dit Fridanne d'une petite voix. Je ne trouve pas le livre dans la base de données…

\- Hé bien que le livre reste là ! Elle n'avait qu'à s'y prendre plus tôt. Les règles sont faites pour être suivie !

Après quelques secondes de silence, la jeune femme s'aperçue que tout deux la fixais attendant une réaction. Elle détournait alors le regard du livre.

Je repasserais le chercher… Ce n'ai pas grave. Demain… Désolé du dérangement.

Alors qu'elle s'engageait vers la sortie, une voix la fit se retourner.

\- Allons, qu'es ce qui vous empêche de le lui passer maintenant ? Marquer le nom du livre et la date d'emprunts sur un papier, Fridanne. Et son nom. Mlle Hatson si je ne m'abuse ?

La voix suave qui résonna entre les murs et qui la fit frissonn ait appartenait au petit-fils du bibliothécaire. Toujours dans l'ombre, un livre à la main, l'on n'avait que rarement jamais le son de sa voix entre ces murs. Son regard et celui de cette lectrice assidu s'était croisé à plusieurs reprise, mais jamais sans que son regard ténébreux ne fasse détourner les yeux de cette dernière.

James Umbra Scott, avec ses cheveux coupé court, ses yeux d'un noir profond, et son habituelle costume 3 pièce, était appuyer nonchalamment contre une étagère face a l'accueil, un livre ouvert dans l'une de ses mains. Il se dirigea vers Fridanne qui déglutie tandis qu'il lui prenait le livre des mains avec un petit sourire en coin.  
Il se dirigea alors vers la jeune femme et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, son cœur manqua un battement. A force de lire des comédies romantique à la con, voilà ce que ca donne : perdre ses moyen devant le premier homme au regard perçant venu…

\- Ce n'ai pas comme si _Mlle. Lyndra_ nous avais un jour rendu un livre en retard, dit-il en me tendant le livre en souriant à pleine dent.

Entendre son prénom prononcé, et surtout de cette façon, la fit déglutir à son tour. Elle regarda l'espace d'un instant le bibliothécaire qui se renfrogna encore plus si cela était possible tout en faisant demi-tour et en s'engouffrant dans la longue allée en marmonnant rageusement.

\- Très... Très bien monsieur Scott, c'est noté, dit timidement Fridanne.

\- Vous ne le voulais plus ? Interrogea un James rieur, en me mettant le livre sous le nez.

Elle posa alors sa main sur l'extrémité du livre pour le prendre mais James ne le lâcha pas, et se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas.

\- Faite attention, Mlle Lyndra, lui murmura t-il, il se pourrait bien que vous n'ailler jamais lu ce genre de livre auparavant…

\- Cela tombe bien, dit-elle en essayant de retrouver son assurance, je cherche depuis longtemps un livre capable de me surprendre.

Il lâcha le livre qui pesa alors lourdement dans la main de Lyndra, et qui risqua de tomber au sol.

\- En souhaitant que ce livre soit à la hauteur de vos espérances. Bonne soirée, _mademoiselle_.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna d'elle et suivie les pas de son grand père dans l'allé, tout en reprenant nonchalamment la lecture de son livre donc elle pu apercevoir le nom du fameux J. M. Barrie avec _Le Petit Oiseau Blanc*_.

\- Mlle Hatson, je... je dois fermer les portes…

\- Ho oui bien sûr. Pardon…

Sur ces mots, elle s'engouffra hors de la bibliothèque, le livre dans les bras, observant par un dernier coup d'œil le dos de cet amateur du pays imaginaire.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Lyndra rentra chez elle à une heure tardive, exténuer. Quelle idée d'avoir accepter de faire la fermeture du cinéma dans lequel elle travailler aussi !? Elle devait juste être projectionniste à la base. Mais de fil en aiguille elle était devenu de plus en plus indispensable; responsable de salle, de l'accueil, et maintenant des clés de ce cinéma d'auteurs fréquenter par les gens qui aime le 7éme art et qui reste, du coup, jusqu'à la fin du générique. Cela lui faisais plaisir d'échanger sur tous les génies cinématographique, d'animer les débat pro-Burton et anti-Coppola*²… Mais ils n'auraient vraiment pas dû essayer de trouver une explication à la fin du _Birdman _d'Iñárritu… Peine perdu.

\- Lyndra ! Enfin ! Je t'attendais ! Nouvel épisode de Once Upon A Time !

Sa petite sœur, Laurie, se trouver dans l'encadrement de la porte, toute souriante. Lyndra lui rendit son sourire et s'engouffra à sa suite dans la salle à manger.

Après avoir chacune terminées leurs études respectives, elles avaient décidées d'emménager ensemble dans un appartement en région parisienne, pas très loin de leurs parents et de leurs autres sœurs. Laurie était la plus jeune des trois, de peu, et était actuellement stagiaire dans un musée parisien réputé, ce qui lui donnait des horaires fixe , de l'énergie et des anecdotes à revendre le soir venue.

\- Il a déjà était traduit ? Demanda Lyndra impatiente.

\- Ouiii. Il est chargé et n'attend plus que toi ! Ca fait des heures que je résiste !

Lyndra grimaça, elle était exténuée et malgré le suspense du dernier épisode, ne voulais actuellement que son lit.

\- Ca te dérange vraiment si ça attend… disons… demain matin ?

Laurie la regarda avec des yeux de chien battue, comme si son monde était prés à s'écrouler. Elle se rapprocha de sa grand sœur avec une petite voix minaude.

\- Je t'ai préparé à manger exprès pour qu'on mange devant… Des petites pattes carbonara toute chaudes. Avec pleins de lardons.

\- Oui mais…

\- J'ai préparé les oreillers et j'ai mis le canapé en lit pour qu'on puisse s'allonger… Et j'ai fait charger l'épisode sur la télé !

\- Il peut toujours être chargé demain matin, tenta maladroitement la sœur ainé.

\- Le matin, c'est fait pour dormir !

C'est ainsi que Lyndra s'écroula une heure plus tard, encore toute habillée, sur son lit.

Néanmoins, un souvenir empêcha Morphée de l'emporter définitivement entre ses bras. Son regard traversa la pièce pour finir sur son sac à mains. Le livre… Elle se releva en grognant légèrement, sortie délicatement le livre de son sac et se rassit jambes croiser avec ce dernier sur les genoux.

Après quelques secondes à caresser pensivement la magnifique couverture marron où le nom _Prophēteía _était inscrit en lettre dorée, elle ouvrit le livre ancien à la première page et lu la dédicace faite par l'auteur en bas de page :

_« A tout ceux dont l'imagination peut faire tourner le monde. A mon fils et à ses rêves. »_

Lyndra tourna la page et après plusieurs pages blanches, arriva à l' « épilogue ». Elle commença à lire tout s'en allongent au fur et à mesure sur son lit.  
Ce n'ai qu'au bout de quelque ligne qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ « Ce livre est destiné à celui qui croie. Le lecteur qui le trouvera, et qui saura l'exactitude de ce qu'il renferme sera capable des plus grandes choses, et possédera l'un des plus grand pouvoir que ce monde est porté. _

_A toi lectrice, qui lit, exténuer, ces quelque ligne, allongé tranquillement sur ton lit et inconsciente de ta destinée, je souhaite que ton sommeil t'apporte les rêves dont tu as besoins pour faire de ce pouvoir, le tient. A partir d'aujourd'hui notre destinée est entre tes mains, Lyndra, car les pages vierges de ce livre se rempliront des histoires que tu auras à conter ou a rapporter._ _» _

A la lecture de ces mots, Lyndra se releva brusquement, et relu plusieurs fois la phrase. Non, le fait que son nom soit marqué ne pouvais être qu'un hasard, ce n'était qu'un livre comme les autres. Sont prénom n'était pas commun mais tout de même, un livre ne pouvait pas parler d'elle. Elle tourna les pages du livre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de ce qu'elle découvrait. Toutes les pages étaient blanches. Vierges. Aucunes lignes. Aucuns mots. Quel intérêt y avait-il à publier un livre avec juste sa préface ? Et… Son nom ?

Soudain, Plus rien.

Elle s'écroula lourdement sur son lit, le livre à ses côtés. Le sommeil l'avait soudainement emporté sans prévenir, alors que la jeune femme était en train de s'éveiller sous ses interrogations.

Une ombre s'approcha doucement de son lit, d'un pas feutré. Sans touchait le livre, elle fit se tourner les pages du livre, comme par magie (ce qui en faite, devait en être) de manière à arriver à la première page vierge après le préambule.  
Un large sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsque de fines lettres apparurent successivement pour former des mots, et noircir la page.

L'ombre se pencha sur la jeune femme, remit doucement ses cheveux en place et lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille.

\- Oui, c'est bien Lyndra. Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu rêve...

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*Le petit oiseau blanc fût le premier livre publié mettant en scène Peter Pan et son pays imaginaire_

_*Que les fans de Coppola ne me lapident pas, il y a quelques films de lui que j'apprécie tout de même x)_

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous auras plu et que vous serez la pour le deuxième . Pour l'instant j'ai prévue de publier un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche (vers 13h :P)._  
_Je n'ai pas réussie à avoir la mise en page que je voulais mais je vais apprendre è_é_

_N'hésiter pas à laisser les commentaires positif ou négatif (ou positif :P) !_

_Merci et à bientôt! :D_

_PS: Je cherche une/un bêta, parce que j'essaye de faire attention aux fautes (et je m'excuse si certaine vous à piquer les yeux dans ce chapitre) mais ma relation conflictuelle à l'orthographe fait qu'il en aura surement beaucoup ^^" Donc si quelqu'un lit l'histoire, que ça lui plait, et que en plus il/elle à un peu de temps à consacrer à la relecture et correction des chapitres il peut volontiers me contacter par MP :3 Merci d'avance ! :D_


	2. Chapter 2- Renaissance

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage ! : D  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture ! ~

.

_Chapitre II – __Renaissance_

.

L'homme était assit dans une pièce sombre. Les rideaux étaient fermés les lumières éteintes. Seules quelques timides bougies étaient allumées de part et d'autre de la pièce.

La noirceur des lieux ne semblait en aucun déranger James Umbra Scott qui, assit devant son massif bureau de chaîne située au centre de la pièce, avait la tête dans les mains, les yeux clos. Parfaitement immobile. Le temps ne semblait avoir aucune emprise sur lui.

Soudain, de légers coups retentirent dans la pièce. James ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils tandis qu'un petit homme rond aux cheveux jaunâtres s'introduisez dans la pièce d'un pas mal assuré.

\- Veuillez m'excuser de mon intrusion m…

\- Parle.

James ne supportait pas la présence de ce rat d'égouts. Le ton mielleux qu'il abordait en sa présence lui donnais envie de renvoyer l'homme dans le monde auquel il appartenait.

Loin du visage angélique qu'il arborait en public, James avait à présent une aura meurtrière et effrayante qui planait autours de lui.

\- Vos agents sont revenus. Celui que vous attendiez à était... Il s'est réveillé.

James se leva sans laisser apparaitre aucune émotion sur son visage. Il se dirigea vers le rideau et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. La jeune lumière matinale s'introduisit soudain dans la vaste pièce, laissant désormais apparaitre le bureau donc chaque mur était recouvert d'étagères remplies de nombreux ouvrages. James observa un moment le paysage de verdure qui s'étendait à ses pieds tandis que la ville se réveillée doucement. Ses lèvres s'étendirent alors dans un sourire narquois.

\- Bien… Bien. « The game is On » mon vieil ami.

Il y eu un long silence avant que James ne reprenne la parole.

\- Quand est-il de notre jeune amie ?

\- elle ne se souviendra pas du livre demain matin. Nous l'avons récupérer et mis là ou vous nous l'avez demandés.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas touché ? Demanda James d'un air menaçant.

\- N… Non Monsieur.

\- Bien.

\- Néanmoins… Le… Livre… Il…

\- Je perds patience Queudver.

\- Quelqu'un est apparût devant lui. Il y a quelques minutes. Un jeune garçon qui…

La joie de James s'accentue encore plus si cela était possible. Son plan se déroulé plus vite que prévue.

\- Je sais qui est ce jeune homme Queudver. Amène le moi.

\- Bien Mai… Monsieur…

Alors que Queudver sortait de manière théâtrale, dégoulinant de fausseté et d'hypocrisie, James se dirigea vers une commande à la gauche de son bureau et en sortie une bouteille de rhum poussiéreuse ainsi qu'un unique verre. Il déposa le tout sur le rebord de son bureau et alla s'assoir en face, attendant avec impatience son nouveau collaborateur.

.

.

.

Lyndra se réveilla doucement d'un sommeil si profond que midi était déjà largement dépassée. Elle se leva distraitement et commença sa routine. Petit-déjeuner. Ordi. Films. Par ce beau temps de début de printemps, elle enfila une petite robe blanche légère pour être à l'aise.

Au bout de plusieurs heures à, au final, ne rien faire, elle sursauta quand la sonnette retentie dans l'appartement.

Elle n'attendait personne et sa sœur était sortie depuis plusieurs heures déjà, c'est donc avec interrogation qu'elle se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Sur le pas de la porte se trouvé un jeune blond d'une quinzaine d'années, peut être plus, aux oreilles décollés. Il était habillé d'une tunique verte et d'un pantalon noir. Il offrit un grand sourire à Lyndra lorsque leurs regard se croisèrent.

-Euh... oui ?

\- Bonjour. Mon nom est Peter ! Dit-il avec enthousiasme. Vous devez être Lyndra ?

\- Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrer ? Demanda Lyndra dubitative

\- Je ne crois pas non… Une aussi jolie demoiselle je m'en serais souvenue, dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Lyndra se retrouva bloquer ne savent pas quoi répondre à cette homme-enfant. Après de longues secondes qui ne semblât pas le moins du monde déranger Peter, Lyndra fût ravie qu'il brise le silence.

\- Je viens de la part de James.

\- James ? Elle ne connaissait pas de James… Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour quand sa réflexion la mena tout droit à…

\- Vous voulez dire James de la bibliothèque ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

\- James Umbra Scott, lui-même !

\- Qu'es ce qu'il me veut ? Dit-elle d'un ton plus brusque que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Peter eu un petit rire, qui résonnerais comme une douce mélodie aux yeux de tous, mais qui inquiéta Lyndra à cette instant. Peter remarqua son mouvement de recule et lui offrit un sourire charmeur.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je peux vous conduire à lui pour qu'il vous explique ce « qu'il vous veux » de vive voix ! A moins que vous soyez très occupé ?

Le rose lui monta aux joues. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer qu'elle était affalée dans son canapé, depuis son réveil tardif, à regarder une série.

\- Non. Je ne fais rien… Je vais chercher mes affaires et je reviens.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu le bruit de la porte claqué lourdement qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de fermer brusquement la porte au nez de Peter.

Après s'être cognée la tête contre le mur pour sa maladresse, elle rassembla ses affaires, enfila un collant et un gilet noir avec ses chaussures à talons, attrapa un chocolat en forme de poisson* sur la table basse et alla rejoindre le jeune homme, gênée.

.

Après quelques minutes, à regarder silencieusement Peter conduire sa coccinelle rouge qui regarder autours de lui avec un sourire Béa comme s'il découvrait le monde – ce qui amusa fortement Lyndra qui le trouva adorable – ce dernier s'arrêta devant la grande bibliothèque régionale où la jeune femme avait l'habitude d'aller.

Ils montèrent des escaliers dont Lyndra n'avait jamais soupçonnée l'existence et qui menait apparemment à un luxueux appartement. Ils traversaient un long couloir qui menait à plusieurs portes ou couloir. L'endroit semblait immense, et elle se demanda comment un lieu aussi grand pouvait rester cacher à ce point. Il était aussi grand que la bibliothèque elle-même et pourrais au bas mot héberger les résidents d'une villa victorienne.

Au moins, le vieux bibliothécaire ne dormait pas au milieu de ses livres avec son vieux chat gris comme Lyndra l'avait soupçonné de le faire.

Peter s'effaça sur le pas d'une porte menant à un grand bureau fortement éclairé dans lequel il invita Lyndra à entrer.

Le bureau était composé de peu de meuble, mais tous étaient massifs. Un grand bureau s'étendait devant une large baie vitrée, donnant vu sur un grand parc -que Lyndra soupçonner se situer derrière la bibliothèque-, encerclée de grands rideaux rouges lourds et épais. De grandes commodes longeais les murs qui se faisais face et dont le contenue visible se limité à des livres anciens et poussiéreux qui semblait être la depuis des années. La pièce, bien que vide, semblait très imposante, et la lumière, qui était de prime abord très aveuglante, apportée un côté chatoyant à l'ensemble.

Lorsque ses yeux furent un peu plus habituer à la luminosité de la pièce, Lyndra distingua la silhouette de James appuyé sur le rebord de la baie vitré.

Lorsque Peter ferma la porte derrière lui, James détourna la tête et les regarda quelque instant sans expressions sur le visage puis offrit son plus beau sourire à Lyndra, avant de s'avancer vers eux.

\- Ha ! Mlle Lyndra Haston ! Je vous attendais !

\- Monsieur Scott. Dit timidement Lyndra en lui serrant la main.

\- Vous pouvez m'appelez James. Vous êtes absolument charmante aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Lyndra se pinça les lèvres dans un sourire gêner tandis qu'elle jetait un regard vers Peter comme pour chercher du soutient afin d'abréger ce prélude. L'homme était accoudé au mur, totalement décontracté, en regardant Lyndra avec amusement, tandis que cette derrière lui lancer un regard noir.

\- Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ? Demanda-t-il pour de nouveaux attirer l'attention de Lyndra.

\- Je… Je dois avouez que je suis un peu intéresser, oui.

\- Un peu hein ? L'attente et les questionnements étaient en train de lui ronger l'estomac. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait là.

Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Mlle Lyndra, dit il en indiquant la direction.

Lyndra le suivie au fond de son bureau à gauche où se trouvé, dissimulé par la commode, une petite porte en bois noir.

James tourna la poigné et Lyndra et Peter le suivirent dans une nouvelle pièce.

C'était une petite pièce sombre, éclairé seulement par une ouverture circulaire se situant sur le plafond qui diriger le regard vers le centre de la pièce.

Intensément éclairer par cette ouverture, une petite table carré de style louis XV en bois sculpté avec sur sa surface du marbre noir, attira immédiatement l'attention de Lyndra qui s'en approcha doucement. Ouvert dessus, à la première page, se trouver, à sa grande stupéfaction, le livre qu'elle se souvenait avoir emprunté la veille, mais dont elle n'avait depuis, aucun souvenir.

.  
.

.

*Joyeuses pâques à tous :D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plût ! N'hésiter pas à me dire si vous l'avez trouvé trop long ou trop court ! (Il devait faire le double, mais je l'ai découpé en deux au final… Je ne me rend pas compte U_U) Bref, N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :D

L'histoire commence réellement dans le prochain chapitre ! A la semaine prochaine ! :D

Ps : Pour information j'ai rajoutée quelques lignes d'introduction au premier chapitre ( maintenant que je commence à comprendre le fonctionnement du site ) ^^


	3. Chapter 3 - Le réveil

Bonjour à tous! Je m'excuse platement pour ce retard ... Ce chapitre n'est pas celui que j'avais prévu de poster là, mais celui où (comme je le disais) "commence réellement l'histoire" sera finalement le suivant. J'ai manquée de temps et je ne veux pas le bâcler donc voilà! Ce chapitre aurais dû venir juste après, mais en fait ça ne change pas grand chose (c'est même mieux comme ça :P). Il y aura rarement d'aussi longue absence, ou alors je préviendrais. Le prochain chapitre viendra en fin de semaine/début semaine prochaine !  
Je vous laisse donc avec ce cours chapitre en espèrent qu'il vous plaira ! :D 

.

.

.

_Chapitre III – Réveil_

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Le froid se faisait sentit dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital. Pas si hostile que cela de base, la chambre était actuellement lugubre. Un lit. Une vielle télé en suspension sur un coin de mur. Un miroir en face du lit. Une table de chevet.  
Depuis des mois maintenant, un homme approchant de la trentaine était allongé sur le lit d'hôpital. Grand, mince, les cheveux noir bouclés, mi long, et une barbe conséquente recouvrant son menton allongé.  
Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne lui avait rendu visite. Une fois. Un homme vêtu d'un costume trois pièce, les cheveux coupés cours, et un rictus sur le visage. Depuis, plus rien. Plus personne. L'homme dépérissait à mesure que les jours et les mois défilés.  
Personne ne savait comment il était arrivé dans cet état. Sans vie et sans conscience. Il avait été retrouvé par une vielle femme prés de la bibliothèque municipale de la ville, dans une ruelle lugubre. Pas de trace de lutte. Pas d'arme. Pas de sang. Rien sur les radios ou autre examen. Il n'y avait aucune raison apparente à son état. Pendants les premier mois, les médecins s'accumulait et se battait pour pouvoir approcher et étudier ce patient que les journaux surnomme depuis «L'inconnue agonisant»*. Au bout d'un moment, après de nombreux échecs, ils vidèrent simplement les lieux, un par un, le moins médiatiquement possible, sortant honteux et bredouille. Même les médias avait progressivement oublié, et le lecteur lambda, d'abord fasciné par ce cas s'en était ennuyait et s'en était aujourd'hui totalement désintéressais.

Mais ce soir les choses allaient enfin évoluer, alors qu'une vague de renouveau soufflait sur la ville.  
Un bouffé d'air pur s'infiltra dans les poumons de l'homme tandis que ses yeux papillonnaient doucement.  
Après quelques minutes d'inaction, l'homme bougea un doigt après l'autre, une main après l'autre. Il mit sa main devant son visage, sa vue encore trouble, et se passa cette dernière sur le visage d'un air las. Il se redressa lentement, une grimace s'étirant sur son visage, son corps douloureux d'avoir était si longtemps inactif.  
Il aperçut alors son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, mais il pouvait le déduire. Ainsi que la raison pour laquelle il était là.  
S'il n'avait pas disparu… S'il s'était réveillait. Les conclusions logique s'accumulait et se bousculait dans son esprit qui était à présent complètement actif.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette chambre et qu'il retrouve le livre. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait à présent de rectifier ses erreurs.

Un bruit se fit entendre et la porte se referma lourdement tandis qu'une ombre disparaissait.  
Le regard vif, il tourna la tête et avait, sans avoir vue le visage de la personne, une idée précise de qui était l'intrus et de qui l'y avait envoyé. Il sera les dents à la penser que l'homme qu'il avait traqué toutes ces années était encore en vie.

Écartant la couverture de son corps, Sherlock Holmes se releva vivement et alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'un pas en dehors du lit, ses jambes, dont la circulation n'était pas encore revenue, s'écroulèrent sous lui.  
Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les infirmières, alerter par le bruit sourd, envahisse la chambre, pour le plus grand malheur du détective.

.

.

.

* si vous trouvez les deux références de ce « titre »... ;)

Hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis!  
Rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! 3


End file.
